


bruising kisses, whispered confessions

by tangerine_skye



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Non-Explicit Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerine_skye/pseuds/tangerine_skye
Summary: The trio stop over at an inn for the night. Taako and Magnus share a bed.





	

 

They’ve been on the road for two days.

Taako has been complaining about the ache in his legs since they started, and if Magnus has to listen to Merle mention how his sunburn is peeling one more time he might just cut off his arm. Again. So when the sky darkens with streaks of red and gold and the moon peeks over the horizon, Magnus is grateful to head into a nearby town with the thought of peace and quiet and a soft pillow to rest his head.

They stumble towards the nearest inn. Coin is exchanged and the bustling innkeeper gears them towards their rooms.

As soon as she unlocks the first room, Merle walks in with a wave of goodnight and shuts the door resolutely behind him. The innkeeper smiles and beckons them to continue following her. She shows them to a room further down. Her hands twist a little in her apron as she apologises that it is the last room available however, she is sure that they will be comfortable. Magnus doesn’t mention the fact that they paid for three rooms. He almost does, but upon seeing the look of worry on her face, he shuts his mouth with a snap. She hands them the key and hurries away.

Perhaps her quick exit and worried expression should have alerted him to something a little ominous, but instead, he enters the room without a concern.

Until he sees what is inside.

“Okay,” Magnus says, surveying the room. “Okay.”

It’s small but cosy, with wood panelled walls and a candle burning on the mantelpiece. A chair presses against the wall, a tattered blanket thrown haphazardly over one arm so that it seems to be hanging on by the mere will of a few threads. A small oval window looks out into the courtyard, and a sprinkle of stars blink beyond the glass panes.

And then there’s the bed.

Singular.

Not even a large mattress really. Enough for two dwarves perhaps, maybe two spindly elves. But god help you if you even tried to fit one orc in that space.

“Mine!” Taako says, and rushes in. (Ironic, Magnus thinks, as it's the only time he’s ever rushed in.)

A thin layer of dust unsettles and clouds the air as Taako leaps onto the bed. He props his head up with a bent arm wedged behind his neck and grins at Magnus, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Magnus sighs, closes the door behind him, and lets the bag he has been holding slip off his shoulder and thud to the floor. He almost wants to argue, but he’s tired and it’s been a long day and really, confrontation is not his favourite thing in the world.

“Fine,” he says shortly, infusing the single word with as much passive-aggression as he can muster. Which frankly, is not much.

Taako kicks his legs up.

“Listen, now we’re back in civilisation I got a nightly routine. Gotta keep this skin smooth and free of wrinkles. Face scrub, moisturiser, a few hours sleep. It aint easy looking this good all the time.”

Magnus nods and lifts the tattered blanket from the chair, gently flapping it in the air, before he settles himself down on the cushion and drapes it over his legs. He feels exhaustion seep into his bones.

 A snap of fingers in front of his face jerks him to attention. Large eyes peer down at him.

“Wake up grandpa! It’s not sleepy time yet.”

He rubs a hand across his face.

“Sleeping is usually an individual thing actually.”

“Just give me a few minutes.”

Magnus sighs through his nose and leans his head back against the wall behind him as Taako goes rummaging through his pack for items. He pulls out a tube of something black, and a small tin of cream.

“Brb”, he says, before dashing out the door to find what Magnus can only assume is a wash basin. He shakes his head and closes his eyes again.

 

 

 

The next time he regains consciousness everything is dark and the door is shut. He must not have been sleeping for long, as there is still a curl of smoke issuing from the tip of the extinguished candle.

It’s immediately evident what has woken him up. Pain shoots through his shoulder and he circles his stiff neck, body displeased by the position he’s been sleeping in. He shuffles and readjusts his limbs before settling into a new position. It’s still not comfortable. The chair is not meant for sleeping, and Magnus silently judges the craftsmanship. If he had made this chair, it certainly would not have so many splinters or sharp angles.

He grunts and shifts again. Long legs stretch out and heels dig into the floorboards. He tries leaning his head against the wall sideways. When that only agitates his neck more, he bends an elbow against the arm of the chair and rests his head on a balled fist. He closes his eyes and breathes steadily, trying to relax his body. The exhaustion that weighed him down so quickly before is still there, but it struggles now against the discomfort which prickles at his skin.

Discomfort wins, and Magnus lets out a frustrated sigh, dropping his arm and trying to change position yet again. Whichever way he moves, irritation plucks at his brain. The chair feels restricting, and his mind is restless.

There’s the whisper of sheets moving on the bed beside him and a resigned exhale.

“Just get in here,” Taako says. His voice is a growl, rough with fatigue and annoyance. The moon illuminates him just enough to soften the curves of his body, casting a gentle shadow on every angle. He props himself up on one elbow, and Magnus can see his eyes shine in the darkness, watching him.

“Listen, this is a once in a lifetime offer of charity from America’s favourite wizard so get your ass over here or I’ll fucking gag you before I have to listen to you sighing and groaning anymore.”

Magnus stifles a laugh and although he can’t see well in the dark, he is certain Taako rolls his eyes.

“Yeah kinky. I get it.”

“I’m not gonna fit on that bed.”

“I’m flexible.”

Magnus feels a jolt in his gut at those words. Embarrassment, with a touch of shame follows it, because he knows it’s the spark of desire. It’s not entirely new to him – he’s been avoiding the feeling for months now, but Taako sure doesn’t make it easy. Which brings up a whole new world of problems when considering this sharing a bed situation.

Halfway out of his chair, Magnus sits back down firmly.

“It’s fine, I can rest well enough here.”

Taako exhales louder this time, and flops backwards onto the bed.

“Here’s the thing,” he says, speaking to the ceiling in a matter of fact tone that preludes to something far more sinister, “if you don’t get in this bed uhhh-right now, I’ll cast a spell that will make your hair fall out. Capiche?”

Magnus subconsciously smooths his sideburns. He is almost certain Taako wouldn’t waste a spell slot on something like that, but he is also nowhere near certain enough to test fate. So after a moment of contemplation, Magnus obliges.

Taako shuffles over as Magnus sits on the edge of the mattress. It dips beneath his weight and he carefully lowers himself down, right on the edge, so that one foot dangles off the end and half of his arm meets the air. Taako is only wearing light pyjamas to bed, a silk night shirt with thin straps and a pair of small shorts. Magnus can feel the warmth of his skin seep through in the places they touch, and he can smell the sweet scent of whatever face cream he had used earlier. He swallows and quells the rising flush that threatens to encompass his body.

“Well this is comfortable,” he says, wishing to fill the space with words.

Taako moves beside him and a soft huff of air puffs from his mouth.

“Remind me never to be nice to you again, fuck!”

 “Sorry. Thanks, I guess.”

They lapse back into silence. Despite now actually lying horizontal on a soft bed, Magnus is feeling more wide awake than before. Every shift of movement beside him, every exhale, every sound is deafening. His skin is alight with sensation, buzzing at every point of contact.

He counts up to fifty. Taako moves beside him, and his heart thuds.

He tries to recall his favourite book word for word. Taako sighs, and Magnus swallows.

He thinks of Merle, of goblins, of dead bodies – of anything that should reduce the tension.

When that too fails, he is reduced to watching the shadows that bend across the ceiling.

It’s only been a few minutes, but it feels like hours later when Taako rolls over and touches gently at Magnus’ arm.

“You still awake?”

“Yeah.”

Magnus rolls onto his side to look at Taako which is a Big Mistake because now they’re only a breath away. This close, even in the darkness, Magnus can see the freckles that are scattered over his nose. If he tried, he could count the number of eyelashes that brush against pale cheeks. Taako watches him, his lips parted a little as he breathes.

The heat is stifling and it chokes him, consuming him in flames of yearning. It creeps up his stomach, over his chest and neck, flooding down his arm to his fingertips which itch to move even closer to Taako, to touch him, to embrace him. Taako looks ethereal bathed in the soft glow of the moon, a white light coupled with blue.

One of Taako’s ankles touches against his own and Magnus’ hips shift ever so slightly. Everything roars and then collapses in a sigh. Magnus is so on edge he can’t speak. He can’t move.

“Oh,” Taako says. It’s a gentle sound of pleasant surprise. He blinks and reaches over, fingers brushing against the skin of Magnus’ stomach, gently pressing, teasing just beneath the hem of his shirt.

It’s a curiosity – a question. _Is this okay?_

Magnus swallows. Taako’s eyes follow the bob of his throat. His gaze is intense.

Then, Magnus places his hand on the fingers that touch near his waist, rough skin against smooth, large fingers slipping between the spaces of smaller ones.

An admission. _Yes_.

Taako’s lips curl into a smile, the tips of his teeth peeking out from his mouth and glinting in the light of the moon. He doesn’t move, but he’s waiting, body tense. It’s a dance, and it’s Magnus’ turn again. Magnus has centred his entire career on being bold, and he isn’t planning to stop now.

Magnus slides his hand away from Taako’s and across the space between them, trailing lightly up the curve of Taako’s legs and hip, relishing in the way he trembles and his eyes flutter shut for a moment. A sigh escapes from between the slight part of his mouth and the sound goes straight to Magnus’ gut, fuelling the desire that burns steadily. Magnus stops his movement near Taako’ waist, fingers curling around his back as he tugs him closer until they are pressed flush against each other. Taako squirms a little in his grip, both of his hands sliding completely under Magnus’ shirt, fingertips dancing over the hot, flushed skin that he finds beneath.

One leg moves up and hooks around Magnus, as Taako rolls over on top, pressing Magnus into the mattress. His hair has fallen loose, and it cascades over his shoulders. Magnus can barely restrain himself from tugging him down and kissing him and touching him and-

Taako leans forward and there’s a spark in his eyes, wild and dangerous, but with a flicker of caution.  For a moment, Magnus feels grounded by the recognition of fear, and concern flares inside him. But then the caution fades to desire and Taako closes the rest of the distance.

Kissing Taako is messy and desperate. His lips are soft and warm, but their teeth click, their rhythm off balance. Magnus moves too slowly, and Taako is too quick. He winces as Taako makes a frustrated sound but then, a heartbeat, and everything fits together, and oh, it is _perfect_. Magnus sinks into the feeling it brings, brushing Taako’s hair away from their faces and holding it gently behind his neck, his other hand cupping Taako’s cheek.

Taako’s lips slide away from his mouth and he begins to press kisses down Magnus’ chin, his neck, his chest. The hands that have been splayed on his stomach until now tug at his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. It’s a little bit of a struggle, as the shirt is a size too small, and Taako ducks his head against’ Magnus’ shoulder, a laugh trapped in the crook of his neck.

“Ridiculous,” he murmurs against his skin and Magnus snorts. After a few failed attempts the shirt is freed and Taako continues his descent of kisses, nipping playfully at the skin near his collarbone. Magnus arches beneath him and Taako goes rigid at the movement, sucking in a shuddering breath.

He groans and grinds his hips down as Magnus grips him tighter. The friction is becoming unbearable, and the heat it generates burns forcefully. Every nerve in his body is alive and responsive. He feels Taako’s tongue on his skin, warm and wet and Magnus’ head jerks backwards so quickly that it hits the wall with a thud. Taako’s face suddenly looms over him, an amused smirk tugging at his lips.

“Too much for ya big guy?”

Magnus kisses him hard in response, pulling him forward with a hand clenched in his hair. The unrestrained sound of pleasure that rolls from Taako’s throat is one of the most amazing things he has ever heard, and he delights in the knowledge that it was caused by him. He can do that. He _did_ that.

His hips rotate slightly and Taako swears but the word is trapped between their mouths. He tugs Taako’s bottom lip between his teeth before he pulls back for a moment, breathing shallow and pupils blown wide with arousal.

Taako is flushed and panting and his mouth is swollen. It’s the most chaotic Magnus has ever seen him, and he also thinks it’s the most beautiful. He licks his lips and grins. Aside from Magnus’ shirt, their clothes are all still on, something which Taako only just seems to notice and he begins to immediately correct this oversight. His fingers dance down Magnus’ stomach, and he can’t seem to help pressing a kiss to the skin by his hips, before deft hands unlace his pants.

Magnus helps Taako slide out of his own top, the silk fabric slipping to pull away easily. It exposes an expanse of skin, and it is evident now that the flush from his face has crawled down his neck and fans across his chest. Magnus lays his large hands over the curve of his hips and kisses a dusting of freckles by his shoulder. Taako shudders beneath him and a hand moves to grasp Magnus’ hair, fingers clenching tightly in the short waves of auburn, seeking purchase and stability.

After a moment, Taako shimmies out of his shorts and tosses them over the side. His long hair slips over his shoulders and falls across his chest like those nymphs Magnus has seen before in paintings hanging on tavern walls. His skin is smooth and unscarred, unlike Magnus’ own, although a beauty spot nestles beside his bellybutton, and another sits near his hip. He winks when he sees Magnus’ eyes flit over the length of his body, unashamed in his nakedness, before he leans forward. His mouth brushes over Magnus’ ear, nipping playfully at the lobe.

“You still want this?” he whispers, breath hot against the side of his face.

Magnus barely suppresses a groan.

“Please.”

It’s hot and messy. Skin against skin, bruising kisses, arching and falling. Supressed screams become whispered confessions pressed in the shape of kisses down the bumps of a spine. Hands clasp together, fingers gripping tight as though afraid that letting go means to wake from this dream. Toes clench and unclench, fire kindles, burns hot and explodes. Limbs stretch languidly together and then a final kiss against damp skin.

They lay together for a while, awake and aware in the sticky air, as the sound of their breathing quietens to a steady rhythm. Magnus is on his back and Taako is pressed up by his side, one arm dangling over Magnus’ stomach, fingers circling a gentle pattern into his skin. His eyes are open and Magnus watches him, head turned sideways.

A soft palette of colour is beginning to seep into the light outside, and where the moon had once cast such a pale figure, a warm golden glow now just barely touches Taako’s cheek. He seems so gentle and calm, so soft in this moment. Affection swells inside Magnus and he leans forward, kissing Taako tenderly on the forehead.

Taako’s eyes flick over to him and Magnus feels an odd sense that the small kiss may be their most intimate act. Not because of what it is, but because of what it represents. It is genuine affection and love, not something caught up in desire, or lust, or heat.

He sees the same realisation in Taako’s eyes.

Taako shifts and the fingers touching against Magnus’ side still in their movement.

“Why?” he asks, and they both know what he means. _Why me? Why this?_

“You make me happy,” he replies simply.

Taako doesn’t respond. A smile flickers across his lips and then falls. He closes his eyes and sighs, a low sound of contentment with an undercurrent of exhaustion.

He lets his head fall against the curve of Magnus’ arm and together, they wait for the dawn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmmm well i saw a post about how great bed sharing fics are and i 100% agreed and then suddenly, this happened.
> 
> come scream about taagnus with me on twitter @ browfan 
> 
> also! this fic now comes with some [amazing art](http://geolu.tumblr.com/post/158645476467/was-reading-this-fic-enjoyed-it-and-wanted-to) <3


End file.
